Protecting Bonnie
by fanficfan84
Summary: A moment in which a certain hot male vamp realizes that Bonnie may very well be in need of a protector. Told from the pov of the unknown person.


Protecting Bonnie

Disclaimer: I do not own a thing. Not one tiny, microscopically small piece of TVD. Just Ryan, my OC. I hate him. But he's useful right now, that little cretin. He's up for grabs after the series is over with.

Thanks: A special thanks goes out to my beta, ILoveRomances. I do not know what I would do without you. Thank you so very much for your time and help and advice. I appreciate it.

Another special thanks goes out to: etgoddess, Forbidden, lynsay, jimi18, zozo42, KJCullenHatterSalvitoreBloome, shiree022000, DarkSmile, Miss Gypsy Willow, squirtlemcgee2, InHateWithPeople, allexandra05, Daughter-of-the-Moon-7, Something's Brewing in My Head, Warner-TV-Brotheran, xomrsdavidcook08xo, and bxalbagirl. I can't tell you enough how great you all are. Many thanks. I hope you all like this one.

This is Part 2 of 3 in the Unknown Observer series:

Unknown Observer's POV:

And so we meet again, dear reader, to learn of another intriguing incident about our beautiful Bonnie and the handsome, but undeserving vampire who takes on a surprising task concerning our Bonnie. I sit further away from the crowd of teens, unnoticed, eyeing them as they chatter and joke and play around underneath the warm sun. A beautiful day, of course, the green leaves and dainty blossoms dancing to the movement of the wind while the birds and squirrels scamper and flutter amidst the boisterous crowd as they seek food.

The only thing, or rather person, fully keeping me from enjoying this very brief moment in time is Bonnie. I worry, so very much, for her. Outwardly, she appears to be fine, but on the inside, she feels nothing but anger, pain, and bitterness. She will smile and laugh, but they never reach her eyes, which have now adopted a cynical gleam. No one really notices though for she never allows anyone to get close to her. Except him, her love interest, Ryan, who I do not find trustworthy.

Yes, he does appear interested in her as a young man should over a beautiful girl, but that is not what bothers me. What bothers me is his behavior towards my precious girl. He is….possessive for lack of a better word, but not in a way that would make many romantics sigh dreamily like they would if reading a romance novel.

No. It's something entirely different. I feel fear and helplessness at the situation and I pray that soon, one of her friends, or anyone who claims they care, will notice. As it is, everyone is too busy with the events happening in their lives to give a damn about her. Except one, someone I did not expect to notice, though she is at the moment helpless to do anything except keep a close watch. I always knew that girl was smarter than she lets on. Dear, dear Caroline.

As of this moment, Caroline stands with her boyfriend Matt, Tyler, Stefan, and Damon with Elena just joining the crowd, standing in between the two brothers. They're talking sports, except for Damon, who seems to have eyes only for Elena. Caroline also has her mind off the topic at hand and is watching two figures, sitting on a bench, far from the rest of the crowd.

"Elena? What do you think of Ryan?" Caroline asked, suspicion lacing her somewhat snooty tone.

All eyes in that group turned to Caroline before turning to stare at the isolated couple, having what appears to be a heated discussion.

Elena turned away quickly from the couple with a troubled and sad look on her face.

"I don't know. I've never met him and Bonnie doesn't talk about him….with me." Elena replied, hurt that she Bonnie didn't tell her that she had a boyfriend.

Caroline stared at Elena sympathetically, but disbelievingly, and snorted.

"Bonnie doesn't talk to you about anything. I know that much. I just want to know what you think of him when you see them together."

Elena remains uncomfortably silent and casts her eyes to ground as though she could find the answer there. Her silence was telling in that she never once paid attention to the couple at all before and since they got together. Stefan watched Elena with concern and reached and squeezed her hand reassuringly as she looked at him with a small smile on her face.

Caroline refrained from rolling her eyes at the duo until both Matt and Tyler, like most stupid males who respond typically to a damsel-in-distress, hastily remark how they haven't paid much attention to the couple either.

At that, Caroline did roll her eyes and made an odd noise of disgust before pinning Elena with a gaze filled with censure before turning that same gaze to Matt and Tyler only to find that they had gone back to talking nonsense.

Throughout this entire exchange, Damon had been watching the couple intently with narrowed eyes. He was not paying attention to the group and, interestingly, he wasn't paying attention to Elena as she stared at him, wondering what has distracted him from the rest of the group.

Only Caroline saw as my Bonnie swiftly shot up from her seat, stared down chillingly at Ryan for a brief moment, and then turned and ran off towards her car.

Caroline immediately ran after her, leaving four people in the group to stare after her, stunned, wondering why she ran off and where she intended to go. The fifth person, Damon, stalked toward Ryan, a charming smile fixed on his face.

"Ryan, is it?" Damon asked with phony ignorance, holding out his hand to him.

Ryan rolled his eyes before staring at him, with obvious hostility, and crossing his arms.

"What's it to you?" he asked coldly.

"What? Can't a guy be curious about another guy who just, I don't know, happens to be dating a good friend of his?" Damon asked, casually shrugging his shoulders.

"A good friend? Bonnie isn't a friend of yours. Go take your phony, lame concern to someone who cares, like your brother's girlfriend." Ryan retorted.

Damon chuckled softly, looking down at the ground briefly before piercing Ryan with cold, cruel eyes.

"Leave Elena out of this. She's a friend of Bonnie's and it's upsetting for her to see you upset Bonnie. If Elena gets upset then Stefan gets upset. If Stefan is upset then that just totally ruins my plan to make him miserable, which is number one on my daily to-do list." Damon quipped good-naturedly.

At that Ryan looked at Damon condescendingly and smirked.

"Sure. Your girlfriend-I mean, brother's girlfriend would get upset that Bonnie's upset. Is that why she didn't run after Bonnie, like Caroline did? Get real, Salvatore. Your precious Elena doesn't even remember Bonnie exists most of the time."

Damon scowled in frustration at Ryan before a stiff smile took place on that vicious, but beautiful face of his.

"Sarcasm doesn't become you, Ryan. Anyone ever tell you that?" As soon as those words were uttered, Damon's mood swiftly, instantaneously changed, becoming darker. "Piece of advice? Stay the hell away from Bonnie, if you know what's good for you."

"That's all you got, Salvatore? A paltry threat? How pitiful. How 'bout I give you some advice? Bonnie isn't your concern so don't tell me what I can or can't do concerning her. Someone could get hurt if you keep sniffing after her."

Anyone with enough sense in his or her brain can tell how furious that made Damon. Though I hate that man, I can only feel relief that there is no way Bonnie can get hurt now. Damon will make sure of that. No one threatens Damon Salvatore.

He fiercely protects not only his identity and secrets, but anything or anyone he considers to belong to him. It's hard to believe that Bonnie possibly falls into that category, but it would appear that she has.

Before I slip away from the gaggle of chattering teens, feeling somewhat assured that now Bonnie has someone other than me watching over her, I glance back to watch him watch her carefully. At Caroline's prodding, Bonnie returns to the party with, for the first time, a look of happiness on her face as Caroline babbled on about some nonsense that only she ever understands. As they walk past Damon and Ryan, Bonnie completely ignored the two.

Damon did quirk the corners of his mouth in a small smile at that slight, but it widened, though I doubted he was aware of it, in response to Bonnie's amused chuckle at something Caroline said. He quickly falls into step behind the girls, using his body to shield Bonnie from Ryan's angered gaze.

If I didn't know better, I'd say Damon was falling. Falling hard.

A/N: And so there it is. The second part. There is one more part left and it is that one where the mystery POV will be revealed. My plan was to capture certain moments that I think Bonnie and Damon should have as starting point for a future romance.

I suffer immensely knowing that the writers are torturing us by keeping us waiting for a Bamon moment. With only a couple episodes left, I decided to do something about it.

I hope you all like and enjoy this 2nd chapter. Please review and let me know what you think. I can only improve if I get feedback.

Also, if anyone is interested in a really good beta for a Vampire Diaries fanfic, ILoveRomances is definitely good. She's better than good, she is awesome!!


End file.
